1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including an operation unit whose angle and height are adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of the related art is provided with an operation unit including buttons used to operate the apparatus and a display for displaying a state of the apparatus. The operation unit is located on an outer surface of the apparatus body.
In image forming apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2009-139880 and 2003-231328, the angle and height of the operation unit are adjustable so that operability and visibility can be freely changed according to usability of the user while keeping down the size of the apparatus during transport and storage.